Luna Lovegood: The Lonesome Loon
by Adela27
Summary: After rejecting my theory on the rise of the Olmomortis, my fellow Ravenclaws wandered away and left me sitting in a crosslegged position beneath the commonroom window, lost in contemplation. I'd never realised how lonely I was before. LLNL
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Thanks for choosing to read this story, I hope you'll enjoy it enough to leave a review! I'd just like to say that I've only written one other story using Luna as a main character so I'm still working on my skills there! I hope you'll help by telling me what's good, bad or monstrously ugly about my work! Some of the weird creatures have been used in my other story but I see no need to invent some more when they weren't explained before!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I have invented a few creatures but overall, I own nothing!**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 1: The search for the round-nosed speckled wereflies**

After rejecting my theory on the rise of the Olmomortis, my fellow Ravenclaws wandered away and left me sitting in a cross-legged position n beneath the common room window, lost in contemplation of how I was to acquire a Ukrainian Pomegranate Pod to give to Ginny Weasley. It is common knowledge that the Olmomortis attacks only red-headed females during the spring season and only this uncommon fruit can repel it. I must write to dad tomorrow, and seek his aid. Perhaps he knows someone who grows them.

The sun had not quite set on the day yet and I still had an inch and a half to write on stunning spells for class tomorrow, so I decided a wander about the castle was the appropriate thing to do right now. There's still an hour until curfew, just enough time to investigate the portrait of Lady Demona on the second floor. I have reason to believe and infestation of round-nosed speckled wereflies is nesting behind the frame.

I skipped happily out of the common room and along the corridors to my destination, humming to myself in a minor key to ward off the finklewasps. I heard the nasty sneers of some Slytherins as I passed them but I chose to ignore it. Most people whispered, shouted, and taunted me as I passed them in corridors. It was nothing unusual, a little irritating at times, but certainly nothing unusual.

"Hey Luna" A familiar voice echoed down the corridor as I turned the last corner. I paused to greet the brown haired boy who was walking towards me

"Oh hello Neville. What brings you o the second floor this evening?"

"I was just on my way back to Gryffindor common room when I saw you skip by. I didn't see you at dinner so I though I'd say hi" a faint blush began to colour his cheeks. He was a sweet boy, always friendly and never referred to, or treated me, as "loony" He was one of the few I hoped to one day be lucky enough to call a friend.

"I chose not to sit around at dinner this evening as my shoes have once again vanished. I thought I should look for them." I watched his eyes drop to my feet, which were indeed, bare. He smiled in a sympathetic manner

"Is that what you're doing now? Would you like some help?"

"Oh no, I'm searching for wereflies at the moment. My shoes will turn up, but I do not know how long the wereflies will be around now that mating season is over and they are required to migrate to Alaska." I informed the rather confused looking Gryffindor. He may know a lot about plants but his knowledge of magical creatures was minimal. "You can come along if you like. You may be able to help me with my pomegranate problem" His face lit up with enthusiasm as plants were mentioned and we set off to find Lady Demona and her infestation together. It was a rare occurrence for me to walk side-by-side with another human being who chose to smile instead of laugh in my direction and so I treasured this moment dearly.

"Merlin's beard!" We finally arrived at the portrait of a rather odd looking witch, with an eye patch and a bright orange hat perched crookedly atop her bushy purple hair, but as I lifted the frame away from the wall gently to peer behind, I saw only grey stone. "Jupiter must be feeling rebellious again!" I concluded.

"Erm, sorry?" Neville gave me the most peculiar look of confusion that I was almost certain he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about!

"Planetary alignments determine the behaviour of round-nosed speckled wereflies. Usually there would be a week or so before their migration but every decade Jupiter chooses not to co-operate and they leave early to travel via Cape Town, Africa."

"So basically, we've missed them?" I nodded to the bemused boy. He really did intrigue me. He really was one of the few people who would set out to look for me simply to say hi, and then listen to every word I said without for a minute finding a way to jeer. He wasn't as magically challenged as his fellow class mates often believed, I had witnessed that during the DA meetings. He was certainly more socially accepted than I, but he was still misunderstood. I suppose that's why he take the time to converse with me. Perhaps, in loneliness, we are similar.

"So Luna, you have a pomegranate problem?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd know of anywhere I could get a Ukrainian Pomegranate Pod. I fear Ginny will need one in the coming weeks."

"Oh," He gave me a questioning look and didn't speak for a few seconds. I supposed he was thinking of a retailer as opposed to why I could want such a fruit. It was, of course, the only known use for the fruit other than as a food source for Tibetan monks on pilgrimage.

"I'm sorry Luna, I don't know. I could look it up for you. I have Herbology tomorrow; I'll ask Professor Sprout and let you know" I thanked him for this gesture. His kindness was truly heart warming, I hoped I could repay him for it one day. I said my goodbyes to Neville at the foot of the staircase to the seventh floor ad continued back to Ravenclaw common room alone.

"Password?"

"Wit beyond measure" I said clearly as a passage opened and I stepped out on the rich blue carpet of the common room. For so early in the evening, the common room was unusually quiet. I found this silence quite eerie and uncomfortable. I suspected the presence of Wrackspurt had driven everyone to have an early night. I decided I would finish my essay in the dormitory.

I changed into the pale blue nightdress dad had bought me for Christmas last year, drew the curtains around my bed and took out my essay. It did not take long to complete and it required minimal effort for the mind so trained in such a spell. Stunning spells were like second nature to all those who had attended the DA meetings. Though the meetings were now infrequent, due to the fact that Hogwarts was now receiving practical tuition during Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, they were still a much awaited part of my daily life. I missed that we did not meet weekly any more, but I suspected that if the DA was not required as it once was, that Harry would spend more of his time studying for his NEWTs. It was a shame, but I guess clinging to the memories of the joyful feeling which pulsed through me for an hour every week was all I had left now.

As I lay gazing at the roof of the hangings, I smiled at the fond memories. I had never realised how lonely it was to be me until I had known the feeling of joy that being with such friendly people had brought to me. It was not truly gone. Ginny and Neville still spoke to me frequently, but it had faded. Once, it was definite, set time and place, now it was as luck would bring it to me.

Perhaps _The Quibbler_'s article on the lesser-spotted, double-headed, purple-horned, snorkack would cheer me up and put me in the mind for sleep, I though as I picked up today's edition and began to read. Snorkack's: fascinating creatures!

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Aww, Luna's lonely! Please help to cheer her up by leaving a comment so that I am encouraged to write more and help her to find friends and love and happiness and all those things that make you smile!!!_

_Thank you very much for reading! Take care, Adela xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! First of all I'd like to thank those who read, left reviews, or added this to favs/alerts – you guys are awesome and much loved by me! Secondly, enjoy! I've had a bit of trouble uploading new chapters, my computer is very temperamental this summer, but I should still be able to post regularly using my brothers pc! yay -_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…sniff**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 2: Of Shoes and Sensations**

"Miss Lovegood, if you don't mind me asking, where are you shoes?" Professor McGonagall asked me rather sternly as I stepped, barefooted, into her class room and took my usual seat three rows from the front. It was clear she was unimpressed by my incomplete uniform.

"Missing, Professor" I said simply

"Again?!" She exclaimed, "Please see me after class, Miss Lovegood."

A few Hufflepuffs at the opposite side of the room snickered as they eavesdropped on our conversation but they were soon silence by the Professor's firm look. I like Professor McGonagall. She tends to be a little more sympathetic, even through her stern-ness, than many of the other teachers. I was relieved it was she who discovered I had missing footwear. If it'd been Professor Snape, it'd have been 50 points from Ravenclaw and an instant detention. That had happened once before; it had been most unpleasant. Not only did I have to polish 25 grumpy suits of armour, in the presence of a hidden umgebung, but the entire Ravenclaw house refused to speak to me for weeks as Slytherin were now 20 points in front! I'd always been aware that Ravenclaw were proud of their house points as it showed off their knowledge, but I guess I'd been mistaken about their sense of civility towards others.

"If you'd open your books at page 225, we'll be reading about the transfiguration of glass objects. As we discussed last Thursday, the density of an object affects the transfiguration properties. Miss Jackson, if you could begin reading please" It is a most fascinating subject, transfiguration. It is a science of the Wizarding World. It takes both skill and knowledge as well as wand work and a few incantations. There was no practical work this lesson, much to most of the class' disgust and as the class was concluded a buzzing sensation seemed to take hold of the room. It was either the relief expressed by the students, or a Wrackspurt, I haven't yet decided. As I made my way to the front of the class a number of comments were passed in my direction, you know, "You're in for it Loony" and "Haha, Loony's in trouble again", the sort of things that bring dark and depressing feelings flooding into the pit of one's heart, and tears to the eyes of those who have never known anything else from such immature souls.

"Miss Lovegood, I think you need to place anti-theft charms on all of your property, especially your essential school equipment. It can not continue with you turning up to classes one bludger short for the Quidditch match. Please seek Professor Flitwick's assistance if need be." She spoke in a kindly tone which cast a ray of light through the dark cloud my classmates had set to linger above me. I felt, for once, as though someone was concerned more about me than the fact that I was no longer in-keeping with the dress code.

"As for your shoes" She continued, a glint of sympathy in her eyes, "I shall ask Sir Nicholas and the ghosts to search the castle. I doubt a summoning charm would be suitable, goodness we'd have every pair of shoes in the area flying into the room. It'd be chaos. Now, you'd better go along to lunch and I'll send word if your shoes are found"

I thanked the professor and skipped off to the Great Hall feeling ever so slightly more cheerful than before.

The mound of fluffy, white, mashed potatoes look delicious. I could not resist taking a large spoonful to accompany the slices of turkey on my plate. Flipping open this morning's edition of _The Quibbler _and propping it up against a jug of pumpkin juice, I began my lunch hour happily.

"_Merelyn Oswald, 62 from Worcester, vividly remembers the attack of the Olmomortis nearly fifty years ago. Here, she recalls the evening it all began, "It was an unusually chilly spring and the Tomtotoes had failed to flourish so…""_

"Luna" I looked up from the article at the sound of my name, and my eyes met a pair of twinkling brown orbs. I could hardly suppress my delighted smile as I looked up at the friendly face of Neville.

"I spoke to Professor Sprout. She knows a guy down Diagon Alley who supplies the Ukrainian Pomegranate Pods you wanted. She said she can get a discount by ordering through school so I asked her to get you one. Delivery takes about a week if that's ok"

"That's wonderful! Thank you! How much do I owe?"

"Don't worry about it, with the discount in place, it's only a few galleons. I paid upfront for you" I rose from my seat and placed a small kiss upon this charming boy's cheek. He really was the sweetest soul I'd ever been blessed enough to meet. A strange sensation erupted in my stomach as I watched a pink tinge colour his cheeks. It was as if someone had set loose a colony of Flitterby Bugs inside me. It was a pleasant feeling. The sort that makes you want to smile forever. A Nite Elvan Beetle must be lurking beneath the table, that was the only logical explanation for it.

Neville and I were still conversing when Sir Nicolas glided up with news of my shoes.

"Ah Miss Lovegood, there you are," He greeted us cheerfully, "I believe there is a rather well dressed statue of Merlin on the third floor that you may be interested in" He said simply before gliding away again. Neville raised his eyebrows giving himself the appearance of a bemused mongoose. I motioned to my feet and we set off together to the third floor.

I was thankful for his assistance as it took two people to remove the charms placed upon my shoes so that they would stay on Merlin's stone feet. I slipped my feet into them reluctantly; they had been enjoying their short time of freedom and didn't want to be confined, once again, to the dark interiors of my leather school shoes.

Neville smiled as I thanked him for his help. This set off the Flitterby Bugs again. The Nite Elvan Beetle must be stalking me, I concluded as we parted and I headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps I should wear more yellow. The Beetles are mortally afraid of yellow. That would keep them away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Well there you go. Please leave you comments behind in the review area. I really appreciate hearing what you think of my stories. It only takes a minute of your time to applaud or abuse me. I'm going away for a week or so, so I don't know when I'll have access to a computer. Next chappie is written, I'll take it with me and upload it as soon as I get the chance!_

_Thanks for reading, take care, Adela xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all! I'm back again with chapter 3! As always I'm going to start with thanks to all who read, reviewed or added this to fav/alerts! I love you all! Now I won't waffle for hours…on with the tale!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It is JKR we must thank for the characters and stories that are responsible for half of the country's literacy!**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 3: The Naming of the Foal**

"Luna, you are aware that you are wearing bright yellow Winter garments on a gloriously sunny Spring day, right?" Was the greeting I received from the red-haired Gryffindor boy as I approached their table. His face was screwed p uncomfortably but his eyes told me he was struggling to suppress a laugh as his eyes lingered on my yellow hat, scarf and glove set.

"There is a Nite Elvan Beetle in the vicinity, which is making a nuisance of itself." I informed them, "They can be terribly annoying when they decide to stalk you. I'd watch out if I were you Ronald."

"Right," Ronald's word dripped with sarcasm as I watched him contain his laughter. I was a little hurt by his response but I had learned it was merely his nature and nothing personal. He did, after all, treat even his closest friends this way occasionally.

"Ron!" The scolding tone of his sister made me smile slightly. She often scolded anyone who chose to insult me in anyway and I was truly grateful for this. "Just ignore him Luna; he's feeling a bit ratty because his joke about the American Werewolf in London failed to impress Susannah Richards"

"Ginny!" Ron wailed. I couldn't help but smile as his ears turned a violent shade of purple beneath his mop of red hair.

"I wish I'd had a camera! Her face was hilarious" Harry chuckled as the memory came back to him.

"Yes, Ron's was a picture too. The aftermath was funnier than the joke itself" Hermione Granger and Harry Potter began to tease Ron between themselves. I felt rather rude listening to their conversation so I averted my gaze and began to search for signs of the Nite Elvan Beetle's presence.

"So Luna" Ginny voice called me from my reverie, "How are things with you?"

"Ok, I suppose. I was actually wandering if Hermione wouldn't mind lending me some of her time to help put anti-theft charms on my things" I noticed Hermione look up at the sound of her name, "I know a few simple spells but I fear they would be too easy to counter. I was hoping you'd show me how to do something like the hex you placed on the parchment we signed for the DA."

"Oh. Yes, I can show you how to do that, it's relatively simple really. Would you like to do it tonight? I've already finished all the essays for tomorrow, so I'm free."

"What? You've finished Snape's essay already! I've barely written the title!"

"Well, Ronald, if you hadn't been too busy charming that sausage to imitate Professor Binns you'd have got a lot more done!"

"Ha, yeah, that was funny." He chuckled as he lost himself in the memory.

I felt the dark cloud that had taken to lingering over me, return. I had so few memories of good times spent with friends. I had the few from the DA and all the times I'd met Neville and Ginny in corridor's but they were more of moments where pleasantries were exchanged as opposed to times of fond memory. Of course, I treasured every moment that kindness was shown towards me, but it wasn't the same. I longed for someone who I could trust, someone to share the inner thoughts of my heart with, someone to spend time with in a relaxed and open way. I admit, I am a little envious of these Gryffindor's sitting before me, laughing and joking amongst themselves. They had everything I never realised I'd want before; loving, caring friends to walk by their side every day.

"Shall I meet you here after dinner then Luna?" Hermione asked cheerily with a smile.

"That would be great!" I confirmed, "Oh and Ginny, if you see an old lady brandishing an old fashioned chamber pot, avoid looking into her eyes" I warned the red-headed girl before I left them alone with each other. I had Care of Magical Creatures next and I wanted to arrive early so I could visit the thestrals. It has been a several weeks since I last went to see the beautiful beasts. Kita's foal should be old enough to pet now.

- X -

"Beau'iful in'ee?" The voice of Professor Hagrid was gentle and full of love as he joined me by the side of the enclosed area where Kita and her foal were being kept until the foal was strong enough to live in the forest.

"He's adorable" I looked down at the skeletal baby who was hiding behind the legs of his adoring mother. Kita had always been a favourite of mine, so when Hagrid told me she was to have a foal, I was incredibly excited.

Today was the first time I had been able to see the baby. Hagrid had informed me weekly on the foal's progress but mother and baby had been separated from the herd and kept away from anyone other than Hagrid, for their own safety. It was known for thestral mothers to either attack intruders or attack their own children if they felt threatened. The wait had been worth it though, for the little creature really was a beautiful thing to behold.

"Ee shoul' be ready for introducin' ta tha' res' o' the 'erd soon" Hagrid said as he beamed with delight at the young foal's progress. "Ee'll need a name firs' tho'. I though' you migh' like ta do the 'onours"

"Me? Name him?" I gasped and stared wide-eyed in disbelief at the giant of a man. He looked down at me and nodded his shaggy head.

"Yer the on'y one 'oo ever comes ta see 'em, apar' from me, and they like ya. I always knew Kita wa' yer favourite so on'y seems righ' tha' you name 'er child,"

"Oh thank you!" I felt my heart swelling with joy as I looked at Kita and her little baby. "Artemis" I decided after a few silent moments of thought, "I think he looks like an Artemis"

"Kita an' Artemis, it goes well. Artemis 'ee is" said Hagrid with a smile, "Now yer shoul' meet 'im"

Hagrid opened the gate to the enclosure and gestured for me to follow him through. I walked slowly as not to alarm the two thestrals, and stopped level with Hagrid, a few feet from where mother and child stood together.

"Kita" Hagrid called gently to the mother, "Kitalpha, come 'ere girl" He produced a chunk of meat from inside his coat and lay it down on the ground. The mother thestral stepped closer, her foal at her heels. She picked up the meat in her mouth and swallowed it whole. Hagrid threw a smaller second piece for the foal.

"There we are" He cooed as the mother came close enough to touch.

"Hello Kita" I greeted my favourite of the stunning creatures, "And hello Artemis" I reached out slowly with one hand to show them I meant no harm. Kita nuzzled my hand affectionately with her nose. I'd missed her while she had been isolated, but it really had been more than worth it. Artemis stepped wearily up closer to me once he saw I meant no threat to either of the two, and I was finally able to stroke his skeletal nose. As my hand ran over the leathery-textured flesh, a tear of happiness formed in my eye. In this world where people are cold and deceitful, these animals are still honest and affectionate. I knew that, for as long as I lived, I would never find a connection, as strong as the one I held with the Kita, with any human being. It was this dark thought, that caused the solitary tear to slip past the barrier of my eye lid.

XxXxXxX

_I was going to include the bit where Luna and Hermione start putting anti-theft charms on things but I've decided I'll leave that for next chapter, here seems like a good place to leave it! Just a note, Kita's full name is Kitalpha, which is the name of a star so I thought it seemed nice, Luna and Hagrid are very close to Kita so they have a pet name for her. Just thought I'd mention that so that no one got confused at the bit where I used her full name._

_Thanks for reading, take care, Adela xxx_


End file.
